Unusual Activites
by amongstbrokenwords
Summary: Did she, didn't she? Mulder flips out at Scully. Set post Never Again. But, in the words of Shakespeare, alls well that ends well. MSR of course.
1. Unresolved

_X-Files Fic :)  
**Spoilers** vaguely for "Never Again", and maybe some others after that. None that are specific though.  
**Rating: **Probably 15+, but may get slightly hotter if I feel the need to do some more chapters. _

_I may have the delectable Dr Scully doing stuff her catholic mother would never imagine her doing...  
Ooohhh... that would be cool._

_But in order for me to do something like that, I'm going to need to know if you like this!  
**SO READ & REVIEW XD**  
And I will be very happy.  
Happy Ishmael = more fic = more reviews (hopefully) = Happy Ishmael = more fic = you get the picture :)_

* * *

(_Ent. Scully getting up to leave room, Mulder jumps up, flipping his chair to the floor, and approaches from behind.)_

"What the FUCK did you think you were doing?!?" Mulder slammed Scully against the office door, his hands like vices gripping her arms. His face merely inches from hers was contorted in rage and pain, which only seemed to infuriate the petit redhead even more. He had NO right to tell her how to life her life. He had no FUCKING right. She wasn't some china doll who didn't know what she was doing. She thought the bastard actually knew her, she thought he fucking cared.

"It's not always about you Mulder" Scully screamed back, barely controling herself. "It not always about Mr.-Fucking-Spooky, living at fucking work, chasing little FUCKING GREEN MEN, all because he's fucking DELUDED himself into thinking HE CAN MAKE A FUCKING DIFFERENCE..." Scully paused, deeply inhaling his musky scent, before lowering her voice an octave, with her rage coming out in a thick and husky tone, that went straight to Mulder's groin.

"Well, I've got news for you Mulder. This is MY life, and seeing as you have no control over me, I can do what the fuck I like. There's your truth. I. Can. Screw. Whoever. I. Fucking. Want."

Realisation clawed across Mulder's face. The words, those petty little pieces of so-called truth stung. They stung like a motherfucker. It wasn't like he'd never been told he's crazy. Thats yesterdays news. But this, THIS was Scully... Scully, not just another loser, it was HIS Scully. Screwing someone else. His voice deepened, and his expression almost appeared calm.

"Did you fuck him Scully. Just tell me that." A lump grew in his throuat, his heart sinking in anticipation.

Scully took a breath.

"Would it have made it better if I did? Would this have been easier for you somehow Mulder."The sarcasm in her voice raised a notch. "Someone else you can add to your list of people who have betrayed you? What about me Mulder? About the things I've lost, the people who've betrayed me?"

Mulder presssed his full body against hers, trapping her between himself and the wall, still holding onto her arms as if it was all he had left to hang on to.

A deep, dominant tone took over his voice. His eyes penetrated hers. Hazel crashing into blue, both fighting for independance, but both ultimately chained to the other.

"I would never betray you Scully." His eyes showed the sincerity of his words.

"Never"

And then, his mouth was crashing onto hers, his burgoening erection pressed against her abdomen, her hands grasping at his hair holding her to him. Tongues swirled against each other, bodies thrusting in sync. Skin longing for skin, Mulder's shirt fell to the floor, leaving him stood in his dress pants and tie, breathless, aroused and shocked.

His deep brown eyes drank in Scully's petit form, her every breath adding to his amazement. Her shirt hung open, her blushing chest a stark contrast to the deep blackberry tone of her lace bra. Her firey hair was mussed up and her lips sexily swollen. Mulder didn't know where to look. She was just so... so perfect. So Scully.

As their eyes met once again, lust powered through his body. His trousers were now impressively tenting, and Scully had that look about her. The one that seemed to suggest this other-wise ordinary afternoon was about to enter her into the x-files for a third time. And this time, Mulder was coming with her.

Scully pressed her back against the wall, breathing deeply. Jesus, the things that man can do with his mouth, she pondered. And that was only their first proper kiss. New Years didn't count. It can only go uphill from here.

If I don't have to kill him that is.

He had no right to say whatt she can and can't do.

She can do who & what she liked.

And right now, that who was Mulder. Hoo-boy, the things she was going to do.

Lust overtook her anger. 5 years she'd been waiting for this moment, waiting for him to finally crack, finally take her in his arms. She knew they had something. Something special. Although she had never admitted it, Dana Scully loved him. She was IN love with him. Simple as that.

It was just a question of whether he wanted her. And just then, he looked as though he was going to eat her. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

This was going to be fun

He needed to make Scully his. Once & for all. His, like she should be. Scully was the only woman he had ever met that could do this to him so quickly. His emotions were aways so intense, particularly so when she was in danger. As a smile spread across her lips, he knew it was what she wanted. Call it a sixth sense, he didn't care right now. He could investigate that later. Now, the only thing he was planning on investigating was Scully, and how many times he could make her scream his name.

His hand snaked down between their bodies, pressed so tight together, and worked the button on her dress pants. Slipping his hand down into her lacy panties, he could feel the heat radiating. And the moisture. My god, she wanted him. He slid his fingers deep inside her, the expression on her face worth his life.

This was better than she could ever imagine. His breath tickled against her neck, as he nibbled on her exposed shoulder. Oh my god, this felt so good, how had this not happened before? A moan broke across Scully's lips, and she could feel Mulder smile, as her began his assault on her jugular vein, his tongue swirling patterns forever to be burnt onto her skin. So damn good.. so -

Mulder felt her walls tense up around his fingers, as his thumb increased the pressure on her clit. She was so close, he knew it. He needed this as much as she did. The control he had was amazing him, Scully was so inhibited, so free... and it was because of what he was doing to her. He was going to make her scream his name... and he was going to enjoy every last minute of it...

* * *

_Is there more to come? _(excuse the pun!)  
I do have more ideas, but I'm not fully sure about it... Skinner may walk in, they may get split, and get partnered up again, the whole shhbang! :)  
But I'm also considering going along the lines of it being an awesome day at work, and then Scully turns up the next day as if nothing had happens - ergo MAJOR angst!

I** like torturing my two favourite FBI agents... it makes all that smut seem so less perverted... Instead of participating in literary voyeurism, we are simply witnessing them resolved all that sexual tension caused from such longing XD  
At least, that's my story & I'm sticking to it!**

Suggestions are VERY welcome...  
Please **Read & Review** - I have no real friends...  
_This wasn't beta'd, so an offer for a permanent beta would be great - I also do CSI, NCIS & RPF fic, so you would have to be able to put up with all my shit :)  
_Contact me through my profile page thing :)

Keep Cool x


	2. Christening

**AND IT'S BACK.... ALL THE MSR LOVING I CAN MUST AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME**

**Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: If I really did own this, do you honestly think I'd be wasting time writing about it on the internet when I COULD BE MAKING IT HAPPEN??? HUH? HUH??  
Yeah, that's what I thought. Sucks to be me. Damn you Chris Carter... damn you :) **

* * *

Scully bit back the scream she longed to release. The things Mulder could do...

The things Mulder was going to do...

She hadn't come like that in ye- well, ever really...

Her knees were weak and she couldn't stop herself from trembling.

And then there was that look in Mulder's eyes. A carnivorous lust, combined with something much deeper, and more meaningful.

Is this what love is like? she found herself wondering idly.

* * *

Mulder watching in fascination as Scully came to a breatheless climax around his fingers. Her eyes were closed, but he knew they were that deep mystic blue. The same colour as when he angered her with some new crazy theory.  
Most of the time he didn't believe some of the crazy stuff he came up with. Never the less, he did it to watch Scully go through the motions of telling him it's ridiculous, that it has no scientific evidence, get annoyed and flustered, and then look at him in amazment when he was right. And somehow he always was right. He didn't do it to be right. He did it to watch the faint pink blush rise up her chest to her cheeks, to see her eyes swirl dangerously, to see hold herself perfectly upright, jutting out her chin in slight defiance, he did it to piss her off so badly so that one day, maybe, just maybe, she'd break through that iron-strong self control and shout at him. Really shout at him. Move into his body space and dominate him entirely.

Because if he got her riled up enough for her to shout, maybe she'd tell him why she was shouting. Why she was so damn angry he put his life on the line again. Because he didn't believe all the "just partners" crap. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her.

If that made any sense. Maybe he was too messed up for it to make sense.

Things don't have to make sense for people to want them.

And it had worked.

She'd screamed, she'd shouted, and he'd got incredibly turned on.

Angry Scully was hot.

Very hot.

And now they were here.

She was smiling dazedly, and he was practically bursting the seams of his pants.

Which was a shame. He liked these pants.

But for Scully, he'd burst out of all his favourite pants.

Hell, he'd do anything for Scully. He'd go to the ends of the earth for her.

But he didn't think it'd ever come to that. There was no proof that extra terrestrial life forms had ever visited either of the poles.

* * *

Scully could feel him pulsing against her abdommen. He had made no effort to push her any further, there was no rush.

But the way his cock insistantly twitched against her side through his thin dress pants told her otherwise.

He wanted her.

She wanted him.

She struggled to remember through her foggy thoughts, as of to why they had waited for so long.

Too damn long.

It was definitely overdue.

Her oceanic, lust-filled eyes clashed with the warm hazel of his.

Nothing needed to be said. They'd always been able to read each other just through the eyes. Some people called it chemistry, some called it fluke. Most people said it was just plain spooky. That comment had always made her laugh. Mr & Mrs Spooky, down in the basement, talking with their eyes... Ooooooohhhhh... almost worthy of an X-File she sniggered.

Mulder knew. He didn't even need to see her eyes, or feel the damp seeping over his fingers, he just knew. Call it a spiritual bond, call it fate, call it love. Whatever, he just knew.

As Scullys cool hand enshrouded him, guiding him towards her entrance, Mulder felt like it was another one of his fantasies. Maybe it was... that office desk did need to be christened still...

* * *

Scully held back a scream as he streched her. He moved so slowly, and yet she felt so full. As Mulder slipped his hands under each thigh, she was lifted, bringing him even deeper, ever closer. They span as he lifted her onto his desk, mindlessly sweeping casefiles out of the way. No ghost or ghoul would ever be more important than this moment. The moment that he, Fox Mulder, was about to make love to Dana Scully, right here on his desk, in the basement of the FBI building.

Wow.

This was the moment he had been waiting for ever since a strong-willed girl had stepped into his office 5 years ago, with oversized suits and conclusive scientific beliefs.

If Scully didn't believe in miracles or phenomenon before now, well, he was going to make sure that she felt out of this world.

Thrusting slowly at first, the tight, warm wetness was exquisite. He was so close without even having to move. Is this what heaven feels like?

Scullys eyes closed as he started to pump, building up the pressure of yet another impending orgasm. Her radiant red hair started to stick to her neck, as Mulder nuzzled, nibbled and nipped at the tender flesh. She was going to have to hunt down a turtleneck for tomorrow, because there was no way that he hadn't left a mark.

Fox lapped at the soft cream skin, the citrus scented shampoo torturing his senses. Everything was just so... much. It was all too perfect. Nothing had ever been this good, hell, he was Fox William Mulder, geeky, spooky, weirdo Mulder. Mulder - the kid with the nose, Mulder - the kid who believes in aliens, and just Mulder - the freak.

It was too much. Something had to go wrong, somewhere along the way. It always did.

But Dana... Scully, his Scully was right there, in what he could on describe as the "throes of passion", as cliched as it sounds. He was just over-thinking it. She wanted him, he wanted her, and right now, THEY were fucking on his desk.

And there was always the small, often unacknowledged, fact that he loved her.

But now wasn't exactly the time to tell her. Besides right now, he couldn't exactly form a real sentence. Never mind the three little words in which his whole precious world balanced upon.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHHAHA  
Sorry I haven't updated in a serious amount of time, I wasn't sure whether to bother with it. Besides, I had kind of forgotten about this little treasure, what with my mind deliciously engulfing CSI Grissom&Sara fic :)  
****And, I haven't really had time, what with getting D's in my January exams... oops :S  
I probably should be revising for my resists right now, but y'know what.... FUCK IT!  
All else fails I'll become a actor. Or not.**

******AS usual, _READ AND REVIEW MY LOVELIES :) _**

******Keep Cool x**


End file.
